The Horatio Project
by djenie
Summary: More of an experiment than a story. I wanted to see what will happen if I put characters from some of my favorite TV shows and books all together in the same room. So here they are, too many to name in summary. It's kind of nuts, but I enjoyed writing it! Please dont be too hard on me. Not posting it as a cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HORATIO PROJECT**

"_There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_ – William Shakespeare, Hamlet, Act I, Scene 5

**Alaska**

"Jack, there's no way we're getting back there for that briefing!" Daniel peers at Jack's face on the screen of his tablet; he is yelling to be heard over the wind.

"Where the heck are you, Daniel?" Jack asks, seeing Daniel's face wrapped in the fir lined hood of his parka.

"On a glacier below Mt. McKinley," Daniel chatters. "I didn't catch its name!"

"It's May! It looks like midwinter up there."

"Ya think! Feels like it, too! The readings from the Hammond say the inter-dimensional node is right around here somewhere, so they set us down on this hunk of ice!"

Vala interposes her face next to Daniel's. "General, it can't be more than 20 degrees up here! And the wind is wicked! There's nothing here but ice and snow! How are we supposed to find _whatever's_ causing this dimensional thingy..." She's still talking as Daniel pushes her aside.

"There's nothing to see here, Jack! Not on a day like this anyway!"

"Okay. Have them beam you back up before you freeze to death, and see if Lee and Sewell can fine-tune those readings so you can get a better fix. And, Daniel, you'd better have something to tell me at that briefing tomorrow!"

"Jack, I told you..."

"We'll set up a video conference in the meeting. Try not to die of hypothermia in the meantime!"

**Somewhere in the Hindu Kush**

The dragon's scream echoes through the mountain passes. Terrifying, yet at the same time there is a note of desperation in the cry. Fire spews from the huge throat, exploding against the side of the mountain, evaporating the snow there, melting the very rock. The great creature heaves its wings and rises above the peak, still calling out its anguish; it glides down into a hidden crevasse, folds its wings and creeps back into the cave in the side of the cliff.

xxxx

"Come in, Will." Helen waves him over to her desk where she is seated before her computer, obviously engaged in a face-to-face. "Just a moment." She turns back to the screen. "Martin, I am leaving immediately, I will be in Jalalabad in twelve hours. See you then." She signs off and looks up at Will, who is regarding her in surprise.

"Jalalabad?" he asks. "What about that briefing with Homeworld Security?"

"There's a dragon flying around the Hindu Kush Mountains, Will."

He blinks. "A dragon? It's been seen?"

She nods. "By a number of villagers in the mountains. So far the government hasn't got wind of it. Hopefully, we can contain it before they decide to destroy it. I'm sending you to the briefing in my place. Jack O'Neill will just have to live with that." She smiles at his expression. "I know, you'd rather chase the dragon. Sorry, Will. Take Kate along." She stands up and reaches for a packed expedition bag on a nearby chair. He sees she is already dressed for cold weather outdoor activity.

"I'm leaving Henry in charge here," Helen continues. "There's already a team assembled from the Dehli Sanctuary." She picks up a file from the desk and extends it to him. "This is what O'Neill sent me. I've made arrangements for you and Kate to be picked up here by chopper at one a.m."

Will takes the file. "Okay. Dragon-hunting sounds a lot more fun, though. Good luck."

"Thanks. And good luck with Homeworld. You may need it more than I do."

**Los Angeles**

"Well you kids never did get a honeymoon," Alan Eppes says with a grin, to his son and daughter-in-law, as they sit down to dinner.

"This isn't a honeymoon, Dad," Charlie says. "It's... well, it's a research trip. Kind of."

"I get it that it's classified," Alan assures him. "I just don't like not knowing where it is you're going."

"Actually, we don't even know, Alan," Amita tells him.

"Hon," Charlie warns.

"Charlie, how can it be breaking the rules to say I don't know something?"

"Okay. Okay. Don't fight, kids," Alan teases. "Do you at least know when you'll be home?"

"Day after tomorrow I think," Charlie says. "But I may not get a chance to call you."

"In other words, you'll be back here when you get here."

**Village of Kincraigh, Scotland**

"You look very handsome, Da!"

Jem smiles at his youngest daughter. "Thank ye, Claire." He kisses her cheek. "Now you take care, and don't give Auntie Mandy any trouble while I'm gone."

"Da! I'm fifteen! Not a child! What kind of trouble would I give her?"

Jem exchanges a wary glance with his sister. "Dinna let her near th' Stones!" he warns in a low voice.

**A Small Town in Oregon**

"Zane, you have to go." Alison shakes her head to forestall his protest. "I obviously can't, and General O'Neill's order says either the director or assistant director has to be there."

"Alison, you know I'm no good in groups. I always say something wrong."

"It's not up for debate, Zane!" She points to her hugely pregnant belly. "I can't fly until after the twins are born. End of discussion."

Just then Zoe walks into the office with a handful of papers which she deposits on Alison's desk. Catching the mood in the room, she glances from one to the other. "What's up, guys?"

"Send Zoe instead," Zane pleads. "She's great at public relations."

"Send me where?" Zoe demands, startled.

"I can't do that, Zane. Orders, remember." Alison has a thought. "But maybe..."

"Send me where?!"

"Maybe... what?" Zane wants to know.

"Send me where!"

"I can send her _with_ you," Alison decides. "Between the two of you, you can handle it."

"Alison!" Zoe stamps her foot. "Send me where?"

"To a Homeland Security briefing." Alison is laughing at Zoe's small tantrum. "We got the directive from General O'Neill a little while ago. He wants me or Zane there tomorrow."

"Oh," Zoe says, calming down. This sounds interesting. "Sure. I can go. My cousin Sam will probably be there. It would be nice to see her. Just for the day?"

"Probably back day after tomorrow. You have anything you can't delegate?"

"No. Dr. Harper can take care of the lab for a couple of days. Tell me when to be ready."

**King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾**

"Professor MacGonagall, are ye certain it is a good idea to make this journey?" The huge, gruff-looking man speaking is ignoring the stares of passers-by, and focusing on the dignified elder woman whom he has accompanied to the city.

"They have invited us most graciously, Hagrid. As you know, we are seldom included by the Muggle World. Perhaps nothing will come of it, but it cannot hurt to hear what this General Jack O'Neill has to say."

"Verra well, Professor." He is clearly not convinced. "I'd feel much better if I could go with ye, though."

"The letter was very clear on that. Do not worry, my friend. I shall be in no danger. I believe the escort they sent is here now." She turns toward a conservatively dressed man and woman who are approaching them from across the platform.

"Professor MacGonagall?" The woman, a tall blond, smiles pleasantly. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, U.S. Air Force. This is Special Agent Pete Latimer. We're here to escort you to the meeting." She extends her hand, first to Minerva and then to Hagrid, whom the Professor introduces. She seems unfazed by Hagrid's size and appearance, as they exchange a few moments of small talk.

"We have a car waiting, if you are ready?" Agent Latimer suggests deferentially.

"Certainly." Minerva replies with dignity.

"I'll be waitin' right here, Professor," Hagrid calls after them as they walk away.

**The Oval Office **

The President looks up as Chief of Staff Eaton enters the Office. Their eyes meet, and Eaton places a file on the desk.

"General O'Neill's briefing?" the President asks. When Eaton confirms this, the President continues. "Clear my schedule for the meeting time. Shuffle the conference with Senators Kramer and Jamison if you have to. I want to be in on the beginning of that briefing."

"You also have the DOD's report..."

"Put that off until tomorrow. I also want you at that briefing. Make sure you're on time." A smile. "More important—make sure _I'm_ on time!"

"Yes, Madam President."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE; ** This story is set sometime in the not too distant future – 2015 or 2016 perhaps.

**THE BRIEFING**

The briefing takes place at an unknown location; the participants are flown in from various directions in private, unmarked planes with all view ports shuttered, deplaned in a giant, anonymous hanger, and loaded into limousines with blacked out windows on all sides of the passenger compartments. They are driven for some distance and deposited in an underground parking garage, where they are promptly escorted to an elevator, which carries them even lower.

The conference room where they gather is rather large, with an oval table which seats roughly twenty people. There are more tables set up against one wall, with food and coffee and cold drinks. People come in singly and in small groups.

When Will and Kate arrive there are already a dozen or so people present. A young Navy lieutenant is just stepping forward to ask for their attention.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen." He is tall and lean, rugged as opposed to good-looking, with excellent teeth which are pleasingly white in contrast to his dark skin as he smiles. "I'm Lt. Ray Goodson. This is Lt. Marian Dorr." He nods to a dark-haired woman in Air Force blue standing nearby. "Please make yourselves comfortable until everyone is here. Help yourselves to coffee or tea, and sandwiches. The facilities are through there." He indicates an unmarked closed door. "If there is anything that we can get you, please ask. This briefing is scheduled to begin in thirty minutes, and as of now we expect everyone to be on time. If you have any questions, just ask one of us." There are several men and women in uniform posted around the room, and his gesture includes them all.

There is general movement toward the coffee, and two or three people head for the rest rooms. Charlie and Amita confer in low voices and then move over to the food table. A sour-faced man of medium height with dark hair is eyeing the fruit platter. "They had to include citrus on the same plate," he gripes. "I'm allergic to citrus." Amita murmurs something sympathetic.

The sour man picks up a napkin and reaches for a sandwich. He and Charlie seem to be angling for the same spot. "Sorry." Charlie withdraws. The other man picks up the sandwich and steps back. "No problem." He takes a bite. The couple make their selections. As they turn to leave, the man introduces himself. "Hi. I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. Don't really know why they had to bring me all the way back here for a meeting. Are these people late? I thought General O'Neill was going to be here."

"I think he's on his way." Charlie says. "I'm Charlie Eppes. This is my wife, Amita Ramanujan. We're from California Science Institute. You're with Homeworld Security?"

"Not really," Rodney says, taking another bite of sandwich, and typically making no further response.

The outside door opens just then, and a whirlwind enters. A young woman, pretty, with hair cut to swing at chin length, and dyed deep red and purple, her make-up decidedly intense. Dressed in a calf length skirt of various hues of green and a leather vest over a bright yellow tee, she is talking a mile a minute to the dignified elder lady in black who precedes her into the room. "I had no idea you'd be coming to this meeting, Professor McGonagall! It's so good to see you! How's everything back at the school? Has there been any excitement since I graduated?"

"Indeed, Claudia. Without you, things have been rather quiet." The Professor's English accent is a perfect match to her demeanor. "We shall have to talk."

"I'll love it! Can't wait to catch up." She pauses and looks around the gathering, then suddenly gives a squeal. "Donovan!"

On the other side of the room, Zane turns his head, and barely has time to get his arms up and catch the girl as she barrels into him. "Donovan!" he cries in return and the two of them hug each other excitedly. "Good to see you! How are things in the Dakotas?"

"Just great! And how about you? Heard you and Lupo are finally getting married?"

"Now who have you been talking to?" Zane Donovan demands, but he has a grin on his face. He turns to introduce her to the huge red-haired man he is conversing with. "Claudia Donovan, this is Dr. Jeremiah MacKenzie."

"Nice to meet you!" She shakes the big hand with enthusiasm, staring up at one of the largest men she has ever seen. "You work with Zane?"

"Nay, lassie." His accent gives it away even before he adds, "I live in Scotland. Donovan?" he adds. "Are ye related?"

Claudia shakes her head. "Not that we know of. Just a coincidence of names. How do you know Zane?"

"We just met five minutes ago," Zane tells her. "Dr. MacKenzie is here for the briefing, of course."

"Just call me Jem," MacKenzie corrects. "I'd expect that nearly everyone here is a doctor of something."

She grins. "Probably. What's yours?"

"Ah... two of them actually. Archeology. And Scottish history."

"Zane's are physics and computer science. I don't have one yet. Someday."

"Hey, I've got Zoe with me," Zane tells Claudia. "I think she's in the ladies room."

"Great! I can hardly wait to see her." She glances across the room. "Oops. Sorry, I abandoned Pete and Professor McGonagall. Pete went to England with Col. Carter to escort the Professor over here. I think he's pretty intimidated by her," she says with a grin. "Tell Zoe I'll be see her later."

"A lass with a lot of energy," Jem MacKenzie comments as he and Zane watch Claudia rush over to the elder lady in black who is standing with Pete Latimer, and the female Air Force lieutenant.

"You don't know the half of it," Zane assures him with a laugh. "That's one of her colleagues, Pete Latimer. I don't know the older lady, though apparently Claudia does."

"I do also," Jem tells him. "Her name is Minerva McGonagall. She's headmistress of a very unique school in England. I suppose 'tis no surprise that she's here."

"Oh. That kind of unique, huh?"

"Aye."

An extremely attractive, well-dressed older woman, whose short sable-colored hair is shot with silver, has entered the room and now spends a few moments scanning the group with shrewd green eyes.

Zane frowns. "That woman looks familiar. Can't place her, though."

"Which one is that?" Jem asks.

"The very elegant lady who just came in." He narrows his eyes. "Oh, wait a minute. That's Dany Eaton, the President's Chief of Staff. Don't know how I missed that—her face is in the news as much as President Allen's is."

"Your lady President seems to be popular," Jem comments.

"Hmm. I'm not much into politics," Zane admits. "Lots of people like her, obviously—she won re-election. But she has some serious enemies. President Allen must be pretty interested in this meeting to send Ms. Eaton."

Zoe rejoins them just then.

"Looks who's here," Zane tells her, pointing to where Claudia is talking to Pete and Professor McGonagall.

"Claudia!" she says with a wide smile. "And Pete. I have to go over and say hello. Back shortly."

Charlie and Amita have edged away from Rodney McKay, and now are standing near Zane and Jem. "Hi," Charlie says. "I'm Charlie and this is Amita. You look really familiar," he says to Zane. "Have you spent any time at CalSci?"

Zane looks at Charlie closely, and gets a rueful expression. "Yes, I have, Professor Eppes. They kicked me out several years ago."

"Kicked you out... Oh, yes. You're Donovan. _That _Donovan." Charlie grins. "You know, it took the computer sciences department nearly three months to reprogram the entrance exam computers. It looks as if your life has taken a new direction."

"It was either that, or go to prison, Professor," Zane admits. "Remember a few years ago when the New York Stock Exchange computers crashed?"

"That was you?" Charlie tries not to laugh, and fails. "That was impressive. How did you end up here?"

"I work in Eureka now. They needed a physicist slash computer expert, and offered me that option instead of jail."

In another part of the room, Will and Kate have helped themselves to food from the tables, and Kate has gotten herself a cup of tea. She is sticking very close to Will's side. Military uniforms make her jumpy, and the presence of at least three Branches of Service has set off all her alarms.

Will has been talking for several minutes to a tall woman in her mid thirties who is dressed in plain dark pants and blazer, her dark hair pulled back into a classic knot at her nape.

Another voice abruptly joins their conversation. "Well, Dr. Zimmerman. I must admit, I did not expect to find you here."

Will turns to the beautiful older woman, who at the moment is frowning slightly at him. "Ms. Eaton. It's a pleasure to see you."

"I don't recall seeing your name on the list of attendees." Her voice is chilly.

"Last minute substitution. Dr. Magnus was unable to come, and sent me in her place." He is determined to be courteous to Eaton, who as an FBI consultant, was partly responsible for his being dismissed from that organization several years ago for 'outlandish theories.' Evidently her opinions have not changed. "May I introduce my colleague, Kate Freelander, and this is Dr. Francine Michaels, Head of Research at Area 51. Ms. Danielle Eaton, President Allen's Chief of Staff."

The outer door opens again, and several more people in uniform enter. There are three men and two women; two of the men are Generals, one Air Force, one Army, and the third an Air Force Major. Both women are Air Force, one a Colonel, the other a Major.

"The military establishment has arrived," Rodney McKay announces in a clear voice.

"Nice to see you, too, McKay," General O'Neill responds. "Too bad Sheppard couldn't come instead." He does not wait for an answer, but turns to speak to the Navy lieutenant, "Lt. Goodson..."

"Jennifer!" Claudia's shriek interrupts him, as she flings her arms around the small, blonde Major, hugging her with delight, completely oblivious to the look she is getting.

"Claudia?" Jen Hailey, pulls the excited girl aside, shooting an apologetic look at General O'Neill. "Hey, girl. How are you?" She speaks softly.

At the same time Zoe has cornered the Colonel Carter, and speaks to her somewhat more quietly. "Cousin Sam. How are you?"

"Zoe!" Samantha hugs the younger Carter. "Good to see you! I'm great. How about you? How're your dad and Alison?"

Meanwhile Jack O'Neill has resumed addressing Lt. Goodson. "Is everyone here, lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone present and accounted for."

"Good. We may actually start a bit early." He raises his voice to get everybody's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen. Good afternoon—I think it's afternoon. Hard to tell down here sometimes. Most of you know me. I'm General Jack O'Neill, head of Homeworld Security. Welcome to this meeting. I hope all of you had a comfortable trip. This briefing is going to take a while, so if you want to bring food or coffee to the table with you, that's fine. And if you need to get up at any time, don't hesitate. I'll be conducting the briefing—how misnamed is that!" There is a general chuckle. "When you've found seats, we'll start by introducing ourselves."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Does anyone need a list of the shows/books that I'm getting the participants from? Just let me know. (A few of the characters are my own.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note; **A few people asked for the list of shows and books that I took the characters from, so here it is (skip this paragraph if you'd rather not know); TV shows- SG-1: SGA: Eureka: Warehouse 13: Sanctuary: Numb3rs: Commander-in-Chief. Books-OUTLANDER series by Diana Gabaldon: HARRY POTTER series by JK Rowling. A few of the characters are my own; Major Jay O'Neill (from my story Balancing Act—Jack's clone all grown up), General Edwin Dyson, Ms Danielle Eaton are the main ones. A couple of people only appeared in one or two episodes of SG1; Jennifer Hailey, Dr. Francine Michaels.

I hope that clears up some questions.

Thanks to everyone for reading and thank you bunches for the reviews!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There is shuffle and movement after O'Neill's announcement; some people grab coffee or food, and gradually they all arrange themselves around the large oval table. Jack stands at the center of one side of the table. "Thank you. Okay. Some of us know each other. But we're all going to introduce ourselves. You know who I am. So please let's quickly go around and have everyone give their name. On my left, here." He indicates Sam.

"I'm Col. Samantha Carter, US Air Force."

"Zane Donovan."

"Zoe Carter."

"Jeremiah MacKenzie."

"Charles Eppes."

"Amita Ramanujan."

"Danielle Eaton."

"Gen. Edwin Dyson, US Army, Joint Chiefs."

"Major John R. O'Neill, US Air Force." When Jay speaks, several sets of eyes swing from him to Jack and back, but no one comments.

"Major Jennifer Hailey, US Air Force."

"Claudia Donovan."

"Pete Latimer."

"Dr. Rodney McKay."

"Francine Michaels."

"Will Zimmerman."

"Kate Freelander."

"Minerva McGonagall."

The outer door has opened and a tall auburn haired woman steps into the room in time to hear the last two speakers. "MacKenzie Allen," says the President of the United States.

Every military person in the room springs to their feet, followed only a beat later by every American civilian. Jem MacKenzie rises more slowly and bows slightly to the woman. Minerva McGonagall keeps her seat, but tilts her head graciously in acknowledgment.

President MacKenzie Allen waves a casual hand. "Sit down, everyone." They relax, but of course no one sits until the President is given a chair. She is seated beside Professor McGonagall.

Jack clears his throat. "Madam President, we didn't expect you. I apologize for being unprepared."

"I didn't send word I was coming, Jack." She smiles at him. "Actually, I was able to free up some time, and I thought since you are in the House, I'd come and meet your group for myself."

Some of those around the table glance at one another, realizing they may actually be in the basement of the White House.

"All right," Jack says. "Then we'll get started. Ladies and gentlemen the purpose of this briefing is to bring you up to speed on several current operations which fall under the umbrella of Homeworld Security, and to tell you about a project that is now in the development stage. Let me just name the operations currently overseen by HS. First, the Stargate program, both at Cheyenne Mountain and on Atlantis. Dr. McKay, Col. Carter, and Major Hailey are associated with those operations.

"Second, the Global Dynamics research facility, located in the town of Eureka, Oregon. Dr. Zoe Carter and Dr. Zane Donovan are here from there."

"Third, Warehouse 13, a storage facility for artifacts with unique properties, represented by Agents Pete Latimer and Claudia Donovan, no relation to the aforementioned Zane, I'm told." There is a chuckle around the table as Claudia waves cheerfully.

"Finally Area 51. Dr. Fran Michaels is Head of Research at that facility."

He pauses to allow comments, but none are forthcoming.

"There are also several independent projects and organizations, which do not fall under HS authority, but are definitely related and important to us.

"First, the Sanctuary Network, which is worldwide, and whose mission is to protect and/or isolate some very extraordinary beings who live on this Earth. Dr. Helen Magnus was unable to attend, so Dr. Will Zimmerman and Ms. Kate Freelander are sitting in for her.

"Next, a place that you probably have never heard of; Hogwarts School, located in England, where young wizards are trained. Yes, folks—I said wizards. Professor Minerva MacGonagall is the present Headmistress."

He waits for the stir to fade. "In addition to these, there are two unusual phenomena which have recently been brought to our attention. First are...um... several stone circles, in various locations around the world. We know of one in Scotland, one in North Carolina, one in Tibet, and there may be others. These circles are a time travel device—for lack of a better name." He glances at Jem MacKenzie, who nods. "Dr. Jeremiah MacKenzie, from Inverness and the University of Edinburgh, is the... ah, researcher and expert on the Stones."

Again he waits until the murmuring dies down. "The most disturbing discovery is a group of inter-dimensional intersections, or nodes, which have just come to light. These intersections are capable of transporting people to a... an alternate reality. So far four places have been tentatively identified—at Stonehenge, at the Great Pyramid, at Machu Picchu, and at a lake in the Alaska Mountain Range. I say tentatively because their existence is based on readings taken from our orbiting spacecraft. We are investigating; there is a team in Alaska as we speak." He pauses. A couple of hands have been raised. "Yes, Dr. Michaels."

Fran Michaels leans forward. "General, may I ask who is on the team you mentioned?"

"Yes. That team is being led by Dr. Daniel Jackson. With him are Dr. Bill Lee, Dr. Miranda Sewell, Teal'c, and an Air Force SG team headed by Col. Cameron Mitchell, and comprised of Vala Mal Doran, Col. Al Reynolds, Major Jacob Marton and Dr. Carolyn Lam. I believe you know most of those people."

"Yes, sir. I do. Thank you."

"McKay, you have a question?" O'Neill asks.

"Do any of those people have experience with alternate realities? It seems to me it would have been a good idea to determine the qualifications of everyone in the program and choose the most qualified. For example, I have..."

"We did exactly what you suggest, McKay," Jack interrupts. "And the answer is yes, six of the nine have had experience with alternate timelines. Any other questions?"

"Jack," President Allen speaks up. "I'm not a scientist—and I realize most of the people here are, and therefore probably do actually know what you're talking about! But would you mind explaining for me what an alternate reality is exactly."

"Yes, ma'am. Uhh... Colonel Carter, do you think you can clarify that?"

"Of course. I'll try." Sam takes a breath. "You see, Madam President, the theory in physics is that anything that _can_ happen, _will_ happen. So at any point where a decision is made—for example, do I get up at 6 a.m. or sleep in until 7—two time lines diverge, one for each choice. In one line I sleep late, and certain things occur. In another I get up early, and as a result a slightly different set of things happen. These decision points occur frequently, throughout every day of our lives, so theoretically there are new time lines splitting off constantly. There's a reality out there where I did not join the Air Force, for example. And one where you did not go into politics."

Mac laughs. "That other me is a lucky woman!" Then she sobers. "So these nodes might allow someone to move from one line into another? And then what, you meet yourself coming around a corner?"

"That's a whole other problem," Carter says. "You see, there can't be more than one of any person in the same time line—at least not for very long. We've found that a side effect called entropic cascade failure can develop. It's caused by the increased entropy created by multiple versions of the same person in one reality. Sporadically, the timeline attempts to correct itself, causing a good deal of stress and pain for the person who doesn't belong. The effects become progressively worse. Eventually, the displaced person would experience a rather painful death."

"And you know this how?" the President asks, rather horrified, but curious.

"We've seen it, ma'am," Sam tells her. "One of my alternate reality selves crossed into this timeline."

"And she died?!"

"No. The full effect takes a while to build up. We managed to find a way to get her back to her own reality before it happened. But she experienced some very painful episodes."

"I see." Mac sits back in her chair. "So this is dangerous. If these nodes do exist, what would you propose to do about them? Is there a way to close them?"

Carter glances at Jack. He gestures for her to go ahead. "Yes, ma'am. There are a few possibilities," she says. "In one instance we were able to close the bridge between realities with an explosive charge aimed at the point of its origin. In another, the bridge was created by a device called a quantum mirror. We confiscated the mirror and locked it away. If this situation is caused by a device, we may be able to do something similar. Or even destroy it." Carter does not mention the frightening possibility that the nodes may be a natural phenomenon.

The President is silent for a long moment. Her eyes roam around the table, seeing the faces of the people gathered there. "I would never, in a thousand years, have pictured myself sitting here having a conversation like this—with a group of people who seem to take such ideas in stride. There are things out there in the universe that are really far more amazing than we could ever imagine."


	4. Chapter 4

**From djenie; my apologies to anyone who might have been reading this—I did not realize I hadn't posted the last chapter! So sorry! **

**I noticed that in a couple of places I referred to Home****land ****Security. I meant HomeWORLD.**

**Please enjoy, and I'd be grateful for comments if you're so inclined!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_A little catch-up –- Sam has just explained to President Mackenzie Allen how alternate realities work, and the dangers of having multiples of someone in the same reality: _

_(from chapter 3)_

_The President sits back in her chair. "So this is dangerous. If these nodes do exist, what would you propose to do about them? Is there a way to close them?"_

_Carter glances at Jack. He gestures for her to go ahead. "Yes, ma'am. There are a few possibilities," she says. "In one instance we were able to close the bridge between realities with an explosive charge aimed at the point of its origin. In another, the bridge was created by a device called a quantum mirror. We confiscated the mirror and locked it away. If this situation is caused by a device, we may be able to do something similar. Or even destroy it." Carter does not mention the frightening possibility that the nodes may be a natural phenomenon._

_The President is silent for a long moment. Her eyes roam around the table, seeing the faces of the people gathered there. "I would never, in a thousand years, have pictured myself sitting here having a conversation like this—with a group of people who seem to take such ideas in stride. There are things out there in the universe that are really far more amazing than we could ever imagine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Now Chapter 4 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There is a momentary silence, then President Allen turns to Jack. "Please continue."

"Thank you, ma'am. Did anyone else have questions so far?" There is no response. "Okay, I'll move on to the new project that we're working on. It's going to be called the Horatio Project, based on the famous quote from Hamlet which the President has just paraphrased so appropriately! We're in the process of putting together a team of troubleshooters, who will be available to help if there are any problems in the operations we've talked about, which can't be handled in-house. The core team will be headed by Major John O'Neill, and we hope to have a group of people, like yourselves, that we can call on when special expertise is needed. The team would be brought in as needed for the Stargates, the Warehouse, Eureka and Area 51, since these are U.S. Government run facilities. It would be available to any of the other groups on request." Jack draws a breath and turns toward Jay. "I've about talked out, here. Major, would you like to pick it up from there?"

"Of course, General." Major Jay O'Neill stands up and looks around the table. "Madam President, with your permission."

Mac smiles. "Certainly, Major. Please go right ahead."

"Yes, ma'am." He nods to her. "The idea for a troubleshooting team actually comes from Claudia Donovan, of Warehouse 13." She gives him a bright smile. "On two or three occasions the Warehouse and Eureka have exchanged ideas, and experts, to solve problems. The exchanges were highly successful, and Claudia submitted a proposal to HomeWorld Security, suggesting that the groups might help each other. That was a couple of years ago—Things like that take time getting started. Anyway, six months ago, HS asked me to consider heading up a group of exchange experts, and the idea of the team evolved. There would be four of us on the core team. Right now we are looking at myself, Major Hailey here,"—he gestured to her—"Teal'c, and Dr. Daniel Jackson—yes, Rodney, what would you like to know?"

"Just wondering about the qualifications for the team members and how you were chosen," McKay says. "Wouldn't more diversity be a benefit?"

"Okay, just to clarify..." Jay looks around the group as he speaks. "First, some of the members of this group have worked well together for years—and that's always a big plus. As for the individuals; Teal'c and I will be protection; Dr. Jackson and Major Hailey are the brains. It's pretty much as simple as that. But the four of us wouldn't be the entire team. Depending on the problem we're facing, we hope to have all of you, at least as consultants, if not active members, if your expertise is needed. For instance, I know we can count on you, Rodney, if we need you. Right?"

McKay looks taken aback, but at the same time flattered. "Ah... of course. Certainly."

"Good. Thank you." Jay grins. A hand goes up. "Yes? Dr. Ramanujan?"

"Could you tell us what kind of problems or situations could arise?" Amita asks. "I don't have any real experience with the kinds of things you're talking about. I've read some of the files, and even been involved with some research—but at a distance. I've never actually seen the stargate or any of these other facilities."

"It is kind of hard to visualize, isn't it?" Jay smiles sympathetically. "Claudia, how about a little local color here. What was one of the situations that brought your team and the Eureka group together?"

"Well, the most recent one was the theft of Albert Einstein's little known, seldom seen, Irish hat. You know, one of those little jobs with the tiny useless bill that Sean Connery wears so well? Whoever would've thought! All the pictures of Albert show that great hair." She grinned and the others laughed. "Anyway, he did have a hat, and it was stored in the Warehouse, because it makes the wearer super smart. Unfortunately, it also makes them insane very quickly, because nobody has a brain like Einstein—the physical characteristics needed to contain his intellect were a one in a billion shot. Anyone who wore the hat soon developed paranoid schizophrenia, and became extremely violent. Previous owners of the hat became terrorists and bomb makers and worse, and did a lot of damage before they finally were overcome by the schizophrenia and ended up catatonic. The hat was acquired by the Warehouse in the early 1990's. It was stolen a year ago by a well-known physicist—who has since disappeared from the public eye. It turned up in Eureka. The physicist was working there, on some kind of perpetual motion machine project, I think. I don't know the details." She glances at Zane.

"He was trying to develop a source of clean power." Zane picks up the story. "He had hit a brick wall—no progress for months. I remember he left for a while, took a vacation. When he came back, he was going great guns on the project again. And he had a new hat. Or rather an old one; he said it had belonged to his grandfather. Wore it all the time. Pretty soon he started to act strangely. He started talking about conspiracies. We found out later he was convinced that the Eureka scientists were actually a group of power-mongers who were planning to take over the world. He set a bomb in the administrative offices. Luckily, there are all kinds of fail-safes there, and nobody got hurt badly."

"In the meantime," Claudia says, "at the Warehouse we had discovered that the hat was missing, and traced the most likely time of its disappearance to a tour by a small group of scientists, a couple of months earlier. This physicist was in the tour. We sent out teams to check on each of the scientists, but when we discovered what was going on in Eureka, we knew it had to be the hat. We headed out there, and were able to help track him down. He'd actually holed up in the woods by this time."

"By the time the sheriff caught our guy, he was already too far gone to be coherent." Zane finishes the story. "He was still wearing the hat."

"Wow," Amita says after a moment. "Are all of the things in the Warehouse like that?"

"Most of them," Claudia confirmed. "They're either dangerous on their own, or they give people the kind of power that no one should have."

"Thanks, Claudia," Jay says. "And Zane. That's a good example of how the various projects can help one another. And a good story, too. Now, back to the Horatio Project. We're hoping to have a stand-by team member from each facility who would join us on these missions. The plan is to have everyone involved as much as possible, because everyone has something to contribute. To the Sanctuary, and Hogwarts, and Dr. MacKenzie's project—we hope you would feel free to ask for our help if you ever think we have anything useful to offer to you. And we'd be very grateful if you would agree to be available if we need your help." He spreads his hands in a 'that's it' gesture. "I guess I've said what I had to say. Comments or questions?"

Minerva MacGonagall, who has been quite silent through the proceedings, speaks, "I do not see how Hogwarts would fit into your projects, Major. There is no way that comes to mind that you might be of assistance to us. We do, after all, practice _magic_, and most of what you have discussed—while somewhat out of the ordinary—is _science_; with the possible exception of some of the items in the Warehouse. However, I will consider what has been said, and discuss it with the School's Board of Governors when I return home. I myself would be willing to be available on a consultant basis—but it would be up to the Board whether the School could be officially involved."

"Thank you, Professor. That's very generous of you," Jay says.

"Yes, it certainly is," Jack adds. "I appreciate your open-mindedness, and hope you are willing to stay in touch with us in the future."

"I think you can be assured of that much, General O'Neill," the professor says.

"Dr. Zimmerman, what about the Sanctuary?" Jack asks.

"I think your idea sounds good. It's not up to me, of course, but I'll surely let Dr. Magnus know what you propose. We have our own problem-solving teams, but there's always room for improvement." Will gave a shrug. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack says. "We in the Stargate program do have a certain amount of experience dealing with aliens, which must be somewhat similar to what you do. I hope we can cooperate."

"I do, too," Will agrees.

"Dr. MacKenzie," Jack turns to the big Scotsman. "What are your thoughts?"

"I'm nae but a researcher, General," Jem says. "I dinna have any control o'er the Stones. I canna make them work or not work. My wee group and I have done our best to keep the knowledge of their existence from becoming public. Most of my group are members of m'own family. My sisters, my children, my nieces and nephews. We hope someday to learn how the Stones work, but frankly, I have my doubts. But they do exist, and canna be ignored. I should be grateful for any help you can give me toward keepin' the secret. An' I dinna know what help I might be t' you but I'd be glad t' try."

"Very good. Thank you, Dr. MacKenzie."

"Dr. MacKenzie," the President says. "Do I understand correctly that you yourself have actually traveled through time by way of these Stones?"

"Aye, madam," he answers slowly. "That I have. I was born there—on the other side of th' Stones. In the year 1767. My parents brought me and my sister through the Stones to the 20th century when I was about five years old."

The room is completely silent.

It is Claudia who finally speaks. "Do you remember it?" she asks.

"I do, lass. Very well," he says. "It was not pleasant. It was like a storm, and an earthquake together—lightning and the earth shaking. My father carried me, and I held onto him as tightly as I could. But still I was wrenched away, and fell for what seemed a long way. And the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, and he was calling me."

There is another brief silence. "How many people have time-traveled this way?" The question comes from Kate Freelander.

"We're not sure. I know of a dozen or more personally. My grandmother went through them three times and my mother and father twice. My grandfather was'na able to pass through them at all. Not everyone can, y'see. We don't know why. As best we can tell, th' Stones have been there for at least two thousand years. The number of travelers could be quite high."

"So there could be time travelers walking among us now?" President Allen asks.

"Aye. 'Tis entirely possible, ma'am."

She shakes her head. "I really don't know what to say to that idea." A look around the table tells her that most of the people there are just as confounded as she is.

"Well," Jack says after a moment's silence. "I think this might be a good time to take a break. When we resume, we'll hear from the representatives of each of the Homeland Security projects; the Stargate programs, Area 51, Eureka and Warehouse 13. I'm also hoping to have a remote feed in place so we can talk to Dr. Jackson and find out how his team is doing in Alaska, investigating the alternate reality node. There is a lounge through that door," he points, "where you can go and take a break. I see there's more food and fresh coffee out. We'll pick up again in half an hour."

Chairs are pushed back and people stand and stretch. The President takes Jack aside. "I'll do my best to get back here for at least part of the rest of the meeting. And afterward, I want to meet with you, Major O'Neill and General Dyson in the Oval Office."

"Yes, ma'am. If there's anything else you need from me, let me know."

"Jack, I was just going to make you the same offer." She smiles. "I'm convinced that your job is no easier than mine!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**For now I consider this complete. I know it's only a layout, so to speak, not a real story. Maybe something further will come to me later. Ideas welcome!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's notes:**

Well, this may have been pointless and silly, and there certainly was no plot. But it was _FUN FUN FUN_ to write! I'd really like to hear what you think. Did I manage to keep the people in character?

Did anybody catch that Claudia went to Hogwarts and is likely a Wizard? Is anybody surprised?

Naturally, the Hogwarts representative had to be Professor McGonnagall. (Dame Maggie Smith is just stupendous!)

Did you recognize Jem MacKenzie from the Outlander book series? Jamie and Claire's grandson! Last time we saw him in Echo in the Bone he was about 8 years old.

Maybe I'll expand the Einstein's hat story and write a crossover for Eureka and Warehouse 13.

Major Jay O'Neill is a character from my completed story 'Balancing Act.' He's Jack's clone (Fragile Balance, Season 7) all grown up.

I put Charlie and Amita from NUMB3RS in there because I loved that show—didn't know how they'd fit, but those math genius minds would have to be useful!

In my AU, Sam Carter and Sheriff Jack Carter of Eureka are first cousins—so that makes Zoe Sam's first cousin once removed!

Of course you recognize Will and Kate from the Sanctuary. I thought it might be overkill to bring Magnus to the meeting! Can you imagine the competition!

I probably didn't make SGA's Rodney McKay obnoxious enough.

Dr. Francine Michaels was in one Stargate episode ("Frozen", Season 6-the one about the frozen woman in Antarctica). I decided to promote her to Area 51. Jennifer Hailey was also in a couple of episodes, and in 'Balancing Act.'

Did I miss anybody? Oh, yes – MacKenzie Allen, President of the United States (Commander in Chief), played by one of my favorite actors, Geena Davis! I am totally intrigued with the idea that President Allen gets to deal with Jack O'Neill in her second term!

My apologies if I didn't mention your favorite characters, or give them a bigger part.


End file.
